Darkest Before the Dawn
by HBob
Summary: Santana is a dark angel, destined to purge the world of innocence.  But what happens when the last person that she would ever want to hurt, is the one person she may have to. AU fic dealing with some supernatural issues. Rated T for now.


**Ok Guys. So this is my first attempt at a Brittana fic. Actually, my first attempt at a Glee fic in general. I have a few other fics under my belt, however it's common knowledge that I am awful at updating. I do, however, have a whole outline for this story and I am super motivated to write it. So I'm hoping that if you guys like it, I will be able to update it fairly quickly. That being said, a disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Brittany or Santana or any of that crew.**

**I do, however own this idea... and a puppy.**

**I also don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter One – Way Better Than Catwoman**

Santana Lopez clasps her hands together and stretches them over her head, groaning slightly as her back cracks. She sighs and glances around the alley. Slowly she jumps off the dumpster and removes her jacket, leaving her clad only in a dark tank-top and jeans. She throws her jacket onto dumpster. Her jet black wings spread out from her back and she stretches them, loving the way the cool breeze rustles the feathers. She rolls her shoulders and elongates her neck, feeling the stress drain from her body. Santana was only 10, but she had already made quite the impression on the elders in the Underworld. She was a dark angel, her parents were both fallen angels who fought with Lucifer during the Realm Wars. The angels stayed in the heavens, the fallen stayed in the Underworld, and everything in between was fair game for the taking. Santana showed promise in being one of the greatest warriors for the Underworld, working toward the goal of corrupting everything pure, destroying it completely. Santana knew her destiny, and she accepted it with open arms.

A breeze blows over Santana and she turns around with a smirk on her face. "You're gonna get in trouble," a smooth voice whispered.

She turns to face Quinn and Puck, her friends and fellow dark angels: the only two people that she's ever cared about. Quinn is standing with her arms folded over her chest and a look of annoyance on her face. "Yeah? So what? We're evil, Q. I'm just breakin' the rules, like I'm supposed to."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed, "If Sue finds out that you came up here without permission..."

Santana glared, "And how would she find out? You gonna tell her? Gonna tattle, Quinn?"

Puck throws his arms up, "Chill guys. We're not gonna tell, Santana." Quinn huffs beside him. "We're a team. We just wanted to come with you."

Santana's scowl fades. It was true, they were a team. Ever since they were little, their parents have told them about their potential. Santana had the most power, therefore she was considered the leader, or would one day be considered the leader. She was the only one who has a physical power besides teleporting and flying, those were standard angel gifts. Santana was also gifted with fire, a gift many believed was symbolic of her destiny to purge the innocence from the Earth.

While Santana was destined to destroy innocence by any means necessary, others, including Puck and Quinn, had more specialized methods. Quinn Fabray had a knack for sensing jealousy in others, and could bend that envy until it broke a person. It wasn't a physical power, but when Quinn had practiced on humans during their lessons, it was certainly effective. Puck, on the other hand, came from a long line of seducers. His lineage used lust to strip away innocence from men and women, and it was clear that Puck would succeed with this line. The boy already had more bravado and charm than a 10 year-old should have.

Santana sighs, "Sorry guys. I just...I needed a break. Sue's out on that expedition to Rome and the lessons are boring without her. It's all books and reading with Terri. Sue is the only one who likes testing on the humans."

Puck and Quinn nod. It was a known fact that Sue Sylvester was the ringleader behind the 'live demonstrations of powers'. "So what," Quinn started, "Are you just going to sit on a dumpster and think?"

Puck laughs at the notion, until he notices Santana and Quinn both glaring at him. "Sorry," he mumbles under his breath. Quinn turns her gaze back to Santana, waiting for an answer.

The only response she gets is a glare. Santana's eyes squint and her jaw clenches. "If you're gonna tell on me, just get it over with."

Quinn sighs, "Just be back before dinner, S. Ok?" She drops her arms in defeat. "I just don't want you to get into trouble. You know what could happen if you get caught."

Santana nods her head, "I'll see ya later guys." With that she turns her back on them, pulling her wings close to her body and grabbing her jacket off the dumpster, throwing it on brusquely. She hears quick sigh behind her, then Puck mumbling "bye" under his breath, then she feels the small breeze that indicates that they've left.

She lets out a grunt of anger, annoyed that suck-up Quinn might tell Sue about this. She has no doubt that Quinn and Puck are clueless as to how many times Santana has broken that specific rule. Truth is, Santana leaves the Underworld nearly every day, if only for a few moments. She can't explain her need to do so, but it's as though something is pulling her above ground. She can't tell her friends, they'd just tease her. And she can't tell her parents because they'd have no choice but to tell the elders. So she was alone in her confusion. She feels a her eyes start to fill with tears and she kicks a trash can angrily, letting out her frustration.

The trash can bounces loudly off of the dumpster, startling a fat gray cat that was resting on it. Santana laughs loudly as the cat jumps off the dumpster and flees down the alley in terror. Sometimes it's the small things in life that really makes her smile. She shakes her head, feeling her small stroke of "badness" easing her aggravations. She turns to teleport back home when a feeling stops her. Santana has always been able to sense the goodness in others, and she was surprised to be hit by such a strong wave of innocence.

She turns around and her brown eyes lock on the clearest blue eyes she's ever seen. Her breath catches in her throat and for the first time ever, Santana Lopez is unable to form a sentence.

The owner of the blue eyes clears her throat and looks at Santana, as though she's trying to figure out what this Latina child is doing in an alley. "That wasn't very nice," the girl spoke softly, her eyes never leaving Santana.

The words break the angel from her spell and she forces her face to return to it's scowl, "What?"

"You scared the kitty. I don't think that was very nice."

Santana glares at the small girl. She looked to be around her age, with long blonde hair tied loosely in pigtails. For the first time, Santana notices that the girl is holding the same grey cat that she just frightened. She lets out a small laugh, "Yeah? So?"

The girl bites her lip and looks at the ground, as though she's trying to think really hard. She looks up again after a moment, "Lord Tubbington was just sleeping and you scared him. It wasn't nice. I don't think you'd like it if someone woke you up from a nap. Especially in a scary way."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Lord Tubbington?" the girl nods, "What a dumb name."

Santana watches as the girl's face falls at her statement. She sighs, "People call me that a lot. At school. I guess it must be true. I don't even know you and you already think I'm stupid." She looks at her feet and sighs again. "Sorry for bothering you." She grips the cat tighter and pulls him to her chest.

She goes to turn around and Santana can see the tears in her eyes. What's worse, is that she can feel a small crack in the innocence of this girl. But it's not anger, like most would suspect, it was sadness. Overwhelming sadness that drifted into Santana's senses and caused her to react in a way that she normally wouldn't.

"Wait!" she found herself saying before she could stop herself. The girl turned around and her blue eyes twinkled with unshed tears. "You're not stupid, ok. I mean, I don't know you or anything. You could be really smart."

The young blonde moves toward Santana slowly, "Really?"

Santana can feel that an unfamiliar emotion radiating from the girl and she too finds herself moving closer. She shrugs, "Yeah, why not? I mean, that stu... that silly cat likes you. I don't think cats like idiots. I read that somewhere."

The girl lowers her eyes for a second, debating the words that the Latina had spoken. Her eyes raise to meet brown ones, searching for the lie. Clearly not finding one, the blonde breaks out into a smile, sets the cat down quickly, and launches herself into Santana's arms.

The brunette is so stunned she freezes as the blonde wraps her arms around her. Warmth. That's what she feels at the moment. Her head is clear of all thoughts but that.

A moment later the blonde pulls back, confused. Santana looks at her, "What?"

"What's that?" the girl asks.

"What?" Santana repeats, not understanding the girl.

Before she can stop her, the young girl pulls on Santana's jacket, sliding it partially down her shoulder. Her wings are visible. Santana's jaw clenches in fury and the young girl's eyes grow wide.

"What the hell? You can't just...why did you do that?" Santana shouts at the other girl, who simply stares at the wings. Santana goes to cover them up, but a soft hand stops her from pulling up her jacket.

"That's so cool. You have wings!" the girl grins gleefully.

Santana raises her eyebrows. With everything that she's been taught about how humans have reacted to angels in the past, especially dark angels, she had expected this girl to cower. She should want this girl to cower, she reminds herself. But she doesn't feel that way. She feels proud at the astonished look that this girl is wearing. Proud. She forces her smile back into a frown, "So?"

"You're like a bird."

Santana scoffs, "I'm not a bird dum... duh. I'm an angel."

"Wow, like from heaven?"

"Um, not really," Santana replies.

The girl just nods her head. She reaches forward tentatively, then, as though remembering her manners, asks, "Can I touch them?"

The Latina smiles slightly, "I dunno. They're really sensitive."

The girl scrunches her face up at the word. Santana grins wider, "It means that if you touch them too hard, it'll really hurt me. So you can't like, pull on them or anything. So you have to be careful. Can you do that?"

The girl nods her head quickly, a smile growing. Santana remembers another possible reaction to her wings being touched. She thinks for a moment, "Also," she pauses, "Ok, so touch your lips. Feel how it tingles and feels good?" She watches as the blonde follows her instructions, then nods her head. "It kinda feels like that. So I might..." she tries to come up with the right word.

"Blush?" the blonde guesses.

Santana laughs, as she had been thinking of much different reactions, "Sure," she says. "I might blush." She sighs, knowing that this is breaking another major law. Angels are never supposed to reveal themselves to humans, but as she removes her jacket completely and sees those blue eyes light up, she no longer cares about the punishment.

She stretches out her wings and sighs again at the freedom they feel. "Wow," she hears the girl whisper. "So pretty." Blue eyes meet hers and Santana nods her head in approval.

Slowly the girl moves forward, her fingers outstretched. She places her hand on Santana's shoulder and gently moves it toward one of her wings, watching as the Latina shivers slightly. "Are you ok?" she asks quietly. Santana simply nods, urging her to continue.

As soon as the blonde's fingertips touch her wing, Santana's eyes involuntarily close and a small stream of air escapes her lips. The blonde is tentatively stroking her fingers over the feathers, seemingly unaware of Santana's reaction. Before Santana can stop herself, she hums contentedly as the girl grows more and more confident with her motions. The strokes aren't harder, but longer instead. The girl's fingertips run the full length of the wing, sending shock-waves through Santana's system. "Mmm," she mumbles softly.

The girl giggles and stops all motion as she looks at the Latina. Santana opens her eyes, confused as to why the petting had stopped. The blonde simply smiles at her before saying, "You were blushing pretty bad there. I thought that you'd want me to stop."

"I uh...yeah. That's probably good," Santana stutters. She looks around and realizes how dark it was getting. She saw the blonde shiver slightly and realized that she had to get home. "Hey look, this was...fun... but I gotta get home now."

"Oh, ok. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

Santana sighs, shaking her head, "No. Sorry. We probably won't see each other again. I'm not really supposed to come here."

"Oh," the girl repeats. "Ok. Well hopefully that's not true. I like you. You're fun." Without saying anything else, the blonde throws her arms around Santana, wrapping her arms underneath the black wings. "Thanks for letting me pet you! You're wings are super cool. You're like, way better than Catwoman."

Santana smirks, "Thanks. You're pretty cool too." The blonde lights up at her words. "Bye."

"Bye," the blonde girl says, waving at Santana as the Latina moves away from her.

With one last look at those clear blue eyes, Santana waves and disappears, teleporting home.

"Bye," the blonde repeats to the empty alley. She looks at the ground and notices Santana's jacket is there. She picks it up and wraps it around her body. Slowly she turns and picks up the cat, which had once again fallen asleep on the dumpster. "I didn't tell you earlier. I'm Brittany. You look like you like donuts. Well I like them too. Come on Lord Tubbington, let's go make my mom buy us some." She turns and heads down the alley toward the main street. Her voice trails off, "Wasn't that the prettiest angel ever? We can't tell anyone about her though. I don't think she'd like that. Maybe we can see her again someday. I hope we can!"

The blonde disappears onto the main street. A figure floats down from the building, landing on the dumpster. "Hmm," they say, mulling over what they just witnessed. "This just won't do." With that, the figure opens up their wings and flies out of the alley.


End file.
